


In Too Deep

by Pauliestorylover



Series: Marinette-centric Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Crack Treated Seriously, Cries in WIPs, F/F, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I have so many tests and WIPs it's not even funny anymore, Manipulative Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Maribug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Swears, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Miracle Queen happens but without screwing up Chloe's character arc, Post-Season/Series 03, This idea came out of nowhere and kicked me in the face, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki thought it was funny at first but not anymore, but everything else DOES happen, so Chloe did not become Miracle Queen willingly, you're welcome i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: It started from a simple misunderstanding with Chat Noir. Soon, all of Paris was convinced that Ladybug and Marinette were in love with each other.Marinette decided to go along with the rumours. It was a bad idea, but Marinette was willing to go very far to protect her secret identity. Maybetoofar.By the time Marinette realized she was in too deep, her double lives had become ridiculously convoluted, Hawkmoth was trying to use Marinette as leverage against Ladybug, and she was slowly dying from overuse of the miraculous.Oh well, Tikkididwarn her it was a terrible idea.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marinette-centric Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068554
Comments: 25
Kudos: 97





	1. A Disastrous Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be studying, but then this cursed idea came out of nowhere and kicked me in the face...so...uhh...you're welcome...?
> 
> I have so many tests and WIPs it's not even funny anymore. *cries in WIPs waiting to be worked on*

“For the last time, Chaton, _no_ ,” Ladybug sighed, “Marinette cannot be a miraculous holder again.”

It was a quiet night in Paris, with no akumas or imminent doom requiring their attention; and Ladybug and Chat Noir were milking the temporary calm for all it was worth—by discussing their plans for the near future now that Hawkmoth knew the identities of most of their allies.

Chat Noir pouted; he just _didn’t_ understand why Ladybug was so against the idea. “But _why?_ We’ve already decided to reuse the other temporary holders by giving them another miraculous or having them change their names and costumes, and Hawkmoth knows who _they_ are. Marinette’s one of the only temporary holders who didn’t have her identity revealed to Hawkmoth—she’s probably the safest option out of all the temporary holders! So _why_ can’t she be a holder again?”

Ladybug shifted uncomfortably, “Chat, I—“

“It can’t be because I know her identity—I know the identities of all the temporary holders, and you’re letting them become holders again! Marinette is amazing; she’s kind, she’s creative, she’s just as smart as you, _and_ she wielded nearly all of the miraculous at once—including both of ours! Marinette is the _perfect_ choice for—“ Chat Noir stopped, blinking, “You’re blushing.”

Indeed, Ladybug’s face was as red as her suit. Frantically, she rubbed at her face, as if that could erase the heat radiating from her cheeks, “Ye— _no, no!_ I’m not—“

“Yes you are!” In an utter turnabout from his previous mood, Chat Noir now had a shit-eating grin on his face. This made _so much_ sense! “ _That’s_ why you won’t let Marinette be a miraculous holder again, isn’t it? You have a crush on Marinette! You’re worried that she would get hurt during fights, or that you would become distracted by her awesomeness!”

Ladybug groaned, “ _No, Chat, that’s not—_ “

“You said that there’s another boy you like—but it isn’t a boy, is it? It’s _Marinette_ ; you were just protecting your identity!” Chat grinned, “Don’t worry, Bugaboo, I’m not even jealous! Marinette’s so amazing; I would’ve fallen for her if I hadn’t met you! This makes so much sense, you know; that’s why your hairstyles are so similar, and—“

“Chat, _please_ , just _stop_.” Ladybug snapped. When her partner finally quieted down, she continued, “I think…it’s best if we continue this discussion later. It’s getting late, and…bye, Chat.” She hastily grabbed her yo-yo, fumbled with it for a moment, before latching it onto a nearby chimney and swinging away.

Chat Noir stared at his retreating partner, blinking; he hadn’t seen Ladybug so flustered in a long time. “…huh…but she didn’t actually deny it…”

* * *

For once, Marinette was early to class—she couldn’t sleep well after the…event…that happened last night. She sighed contently, letting the warmth of her coffee seep into her palms; the classroom was particularly peaceful this early in the morning. Only a few of her classmates had arrived, and all of them were happy to bask in the silence of the early morning. Ivan was jotting down lyrics in his notebook; Rose had fallen asleep against Juleka’s shoulder, who was staring lovingly at her girlfriend; and Alya—after a few surprised exclamations at Marinette’s early arrival—was quietly scrolling through the Ladyblog.

Then, Adrien arrived and shattered the calm with a single sentence.

Marinette didn’t even take note of his arrival at first; she was leaning against the back of her bench, peacefully sipping her coffee with her eyes closed.

_Bang._

Marinette jumped at the sound, nearly spilling her coffee onto her shirt.

Frantically, Marinette opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Adrien standing behind the teacher’s desk. He had his hands slammed onto the desk, and was looking at his classmates with a crazed expression.

…what?

Carefully, Marinette placed her coffee onto her desk. This Adrien was so unlike the mild-mannered person he usually was—she briefly wondered if he had been akumatized. 

Adrien opened his mouth, shouting at the top of his lungs, “I think Ladybug has a crush on Marinette!”

_What. The. Fuck._ First Chat, and now Adrien too?

Marinette was so glad she had already swallowed her mouthful of coffee, or she might have actually choked to death. Though that might save her from the embarrassment; she could feel her face burning uncontrollably— _damnit,_ just like last night.

Next to her, Alya gaped at Adrien, “You _what._ ”

Adrien nodded, grinning wildly, “I snuck out of my room last night—don’t ask me why—and I saw Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir complimented Marinette, and that made Ladybug blushed like crazy.”

_What._ How did Adrien even hear that conversation? They were on a _roof_.

Alya screeched in excitement, “ _Oh my gosh,_ girl! Did you hear that? Ladybug has a crush on you!” She turned to Marinette, and her grin somehow became even wider, “You’re _blushing_! You like her back, don’t you?”

_What!?_ How could her partner, her crush _and_ her best friend _all_ think she had a crush on _herself_!?

Marinette spluttered, “ _No,_ I don’t! Why would you think that? Alya, you _know_ I like—“ Her eyes darted to Adrien. “…you-know-who…” She finished lamely, grimacing.

Alya sighed, “Marinette, I know you’ve had a crush on you-know-who for ages, but it’s okay to move on. You know that, right?”

“But I—“

“Besides, Ladybug is _hot_. If I didn’t have a boyfriend, I’d have a crush on her too.” Alya interrupted.

“She’s right, Marinette!” Rose added—oh, she must’ve been woken up by the commotion. “Ladybug _is_ very dreamy.”

Marinette turned to gape at the rest of her classmates, “You _all_ agree with this!?”

Rose giggled, “You mean if Ladybug is hot, or if you two would make a cute couple? The answer to both is _yes_.” Ivan and Juleka nodded in agreement.

Marinette groaned, “You’re all impossible.” She scowled at Alya, “You don’t even know if I’m gay!”

“Of course you’re not gay, Marinette.” Alya replied kindly, “You like you-know-who. You’re either bi or pansexual.”

This was a _disaster_. Marinette threw her hands into the air. “I hate you guys.” She grumbled, “I’m going to the toilet.”

* * *

Marinette opened her purse in the privacy of a toilet stall. “Tikki,” she hissed, “did you—“ She stilled, blinking at the strange scene in her purse.

Tikki had doubled over in silent laughter.

Marinette scowled at the red kwami, “ _Tikki._ This is serious! Everyone thinks I have a crush on Ladybug!” She leaned her head against the side of the toilet stall and closed her eyes, sighing, “What am I going to _do_?”

“I—sorry, Marinette!” Tikki giggled, “But this is the funniest thing that has happened to any of my holders!” She snickered, “I can’t—I just can’t—“

Marinette groaned at the normally composed kwami. “You’re no help at all. I just hope everyone will forget about this soon.”

* * *

Marinette jinxed it. She _knew_ she shouldn’t have said she wanted everyone to forget about this soon.

After she returned to the classroom, everyone had kept sneaking side glances at her, but thankfully didn’t press her further.

Marinette had sighed in relief, thinking that they were finally dropping it.

She was wrong.

The news spread like a wildfire. By lunchtime, practically everyone at school had heard that Ladybug had a crush on Marinette.

Marinette grimaced as another person pointed discreetly in her direction. Alya patted her shoulder sympathetically while glaring at him.

It was a small comfort that Lila was absent. Marinette didn’t think she could deal will her on top of everything else.

She settled down on a table in the far corner of the cafeteria with Alya, a table that would normally guarantee no notice from the student body. Except. Except Marinette was apparently a flame to the moths that were her schoolmates; barely one minute had passed before someone cautiously approached her.

“So, is it true?” The girl, clad in twin thick braids and a pink sweater with blue pom-poms, asked giddily, “Does Ladybug _like_ like you?”

Marinette growled, “There. Is. No. Relationship. Between. Ladybug. And. Me. _None._ ”

Sensing her frustration, the girl wisely fled. Marinette thanked Tikki—wait, not Tikki, she had just laughed at her misfortune—thanked her lucky stars that no akuma appeared in response to her annoyance.

Marinette sighed again. She couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

* * *

After school, Marinette bolted home. She barely ensured her doors and windows were locked before she dug out the Miracle Box and summoned Wayzz.

Wayzz was the kwami she trusted the most, besides Tikki. And since Tikki was being a _jerk_ and Master Fu was…unavailable, Wayzz was the only one she could talk to.

He listened silently as Marinette complained about Chat and Adrien. She knew they were only trying to support her, but for once, she really wished the boys would mind their own business.

“To survive, one must be like the bamboo. Strong and steady, yet when the wind blows, one must be flexible and bend with the wind.” Wayzz stared wisely at Marinette, “Be strong and adaptable, Marinette.”

“…you have no idea what to do, don’t you?” 

“Indeed.” Wayzz said solemnly. “Do you have tea?”

Marinette sighed for the hundredth time that day. It was a sigh of the desperate and exhausted.

* * *

To make matters worse, Lila was back at school the next day. And she had apparently decided the best strategy forward was to go along with the rumours.

“ _Of course_ Ladybug told me about her crush on Dupain-Cheng. She’s head-over-heals for her; wouldn’t stop talking about her the last time we met.” Lila said with a smile, all the while staring daggers at Marinette. Marinette was a bit surprised Lila managed to say so many positive things about her without gagging. “Of course, she asked me not to advertise the fact; but the secret is out now anyway.”

Lila strode through the captivated crowd to Marinette’s side. She held out a hand, “Dupain-Cheng, I know you and I have our differences. But since Ladybug likes both of us so much, she will be heartbroken if we fight. So why don’t we set aside our differences and try to get along?”

Marinette punched Lila.

It was worth the resulting akuma and detention she had to deal with.

* * *

At recess, Chloe marched up to Marinette’s desk, looking as if she was walking to her own execution. “Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette sighed; she didn’t have time for this. “What do you want?”

“I…I’m not jealous. You know I like Ladybug, but if it makes her happy to be with you, than I will support the two of you, even if she’s way out of your league. But know this, Dupain-Cheng,” Chloe leaned in, her eyes gleaming with malice, “if you even _think_ about breaking her heart, I _will_ end you.”

Marinette couldn’t believe that was one of the most civil conversations she ever had with Chloe.

* * *

The akuma alert sprang up on Marinette’s phone. Marinette stood up, “Mme. Bustier, I have to go to the toilet.”

Alya wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Sneaking off to see your girlfriend?”

Marinette growled. Alix snickered, “Remember to wear protection!”

Alya and Alix were suspended from Pastry Rights until further notice.

* * *

It had been a week since Adrien announced that Marinette and Ladybug had a crush on each other, and every day was a disaster.

Instead of moving on to newer and more interesting gossip, people kept pestering Marinette about Ladybug’s crush on her. That was probably because Marinette and Ladybug’s supposed relationship _was_ the most interesting thing to happen around school, but still.

It had gotten bad enough that Marinette couldn’t even move around school without being bombarded with curious students. It was getting harder and harder to transform; once, Marinette even had to sneak off campus to transform, which of course cost her class time and even more innuendoes about _spending time with her girlfriend_.

At some point, Marinette ended up spending every physically possible second off campus. She raced to school a minute before the bell rang even when she had time to get up early, ran home for lunch, and sped away the second the bell signalled the end of the school day. Alya was disappointed, but Marinette considered it punishment for _starting a #Maribug channel on the school server._

Eventually, M. Damocles had to call a school assembly to lecture everyone on respecting other students’ privacy and love life. Of course, that only solidified people’s belief in the rumours.

Like she said: a _disaster_. 

At any rate, the week of disastrous school days was what led to Marinette racing home like an akuma was chasing her. It was how she barely noticed people pointing at her and whispering to each other— _exactly_ what her schoolmates did at school.

There was a crowd of people at the front of the bakery, so Marinette decided to go through the backdoor instead of fighting her way in. She climbed the stairs two at a time, desperate to finally reach her bedroom. She could take a nap, lose herself in her projects, or get a head start on her homework for once…

All her hopes were dashed when Marinette opened the apartment door.

“Marinette, we need to talk.”

Her parents, who should be working down in the bakery, were sitting on the couch with the television tuned in to the news channel. Their faces were solemn, reminding Marinette of the time they found out she was expelled.

But that wasn’t the worst part of the scene.

On the screen, along with a photo of Ladybug and the caption ‘Is Ladybug in love with a civilian?’, was Marinette’s face.

Marinette cursed loudly.


	2. Disastrous Occurences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is my longest chapter to date o.o

Marinette glared at the television screen. Apparently, there was nothing happening worth reporting, because the news station had been reduced to talking about Marinette’s _love life_.

On the screen, the news anchor—thankfully not Nadja—said, “This morning at 11 am, a post went up on the Ladyblog, depicting an interview between the Ladyblogger Mlle. Césaire and Ladybug’s supposed best friend Mlle. Rossi. Mlle. Rossi claims Ladybug is in love with the civilian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, an artistic prodigy who has won several city-wide designing competitions and was commissioned by rock star Jagged Stone to design his latest album cover. Mlle. Césaire, who claims to be Mlle. Dupain-Cheng’s best friend, confirms that she returns Ladybug’s feelings. Currently, neither Ladybug nor Mlle. Dupain-Cheng has confirmed the rumours, but most of Paris seems to believe the rumours are true. Now we—”

Papa turned off the television, scowling, “That’s about the gist of it.”

So _that_ was Lila’s plan: to make _both_ Marinette and Ladybug’s life ten times harder.

Damnit. She deserved more than a punch to the face.

“This should be illegal,” Maman muttered, “do you need us to sue them?”

Marinette scrunched up her nose, “I _don’t—_ wait. You’re not going to ask me if I like Ladybug?”

Papa patted her in the back, “It doesn’t matter whether or not you like Ladybug; you have our complete support no matter what! But if you _do_ end up with Ladybug and she breaks your heart, superhero or not, I _will_ fight her—ow!” He shrieked as Maman elbowed him.

Marinette crossed her arms as heat began creeping up her neck, “That is _not_ going to happen, because I _don’t have a crush on Ladybug!_ ”

Maman looked at her sympathetically, “Of course you don’t, Marinette. But really, do you need us to sue the news stations? I don’t care if Nadja works there; they shouldn’t have broadcasted your personal information like that.”

“I…” Marinette hesitated. It sounded like a good idea, but… “No. That would only draw more attention to the rumour. If we do nothing, it will go away by itself eventually.” She frowned, “Probably.” 

“Well, if that’s what you want.” Maman smiled encouragingly, then cleared her throat, “Well! Since the bakery had to close early because of the riot outside, let’s do something fun! Wanna beat your Papa at Ultimate Mecha Strike III again?”

…the riot? Never mind, she could deal with that later. Marinette smiled tightly, “Actually, I want to go up to my room and rest for a bit. I just…this is a lot.”

She should take a nap. If she was lucky, maybe the entire past week would turn out to be a nightmare.

* * *

Despite being the holder of the Miraculous of Luck, Marinette was not very lucky. She was confronted with the fact when she woke up from her nap and realized the past week was in fact not a nightmare.

To make matters worse, an akuma was what that woke her up in the first place.

The akuma was loud. Marinette could already hear him from her bedroom. “I AM PASTRY MAN! IF I CAN’T HAVE MY PASTRIES, I WILL TURN EVERYONE INTO PASTRIES!”

Ladybug raced to the scene as the akuma rattled off how the ‘stupid celebrity girl and her fans’ caused the bakery to close and—wait. Was he talking about the Dupain-Cheng Bakery?

Did that mean the crowd outside was looking for _her?_

* * *

Pastry Man, for all his dangerous power, was easy to defeat. That was mostly due to the fact all he wanted to do was complain about her parent’s closed bakery—which was very much _not_ her fault, no matter what Pastry Man claimed.

When Marinette returned home, she searched up recent news and was rewarded with video clips of the news in the past twenty-four hours.

“You shouldn’t look at the news,” Tikki commented as she munched on her cookie, “this is a terrible idea.”

It _was_ a terrible idea, but she had to know if what Pastry Man said was true.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news!” Nadja’s face greeted her on the screen. She was outside the bakery. “After the interview about Ladybug and the civilian Mlle. Dupain-Cheng’s mutual love went viral, Parisians have crowded to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, which belongs to Mlle. Dupain-Cheng’s parents, hoping to catch a glimpse of the celebrity of the hour. The Dupain-Cheng Bakery has had to close due to the crowd.”

The camera cut to a tired-looking business man in a crumpled suit, “Don’t look at me, I’m just passing by. Nothing to do with this ridiculous parade.” He looked at the crowds and sighed, “Poor girl, I hope she’s dealing with this well.”

The camera cut away, now showing an excited teenage girl, “This is so cool! I wanna get an autograph, ask her about the secret to stealing someone’s heart…maybe she’ll introduce me to Ladybug!” She paused as Nadja said something off-screen, “No, I don’t think this is a violation of anyone’s privacy. Why won’t she be happy to be famous? I know I would!”

As the camera switched its attention to a third interviewee, Marinette closed the tab.

She was. Just going to work on her projects and. Ignore that.

Tikki patted her cheek consolingly.

* * *

The next morning, the crowds still hadn’t dispersed.

“Honey, I think you should stay at home today.” Maman said.

She was right. Marinette nodded and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Marinette woke up, it was to the sound of her phone ringing.

Blearily, Marinette checked the ID. She scowled. It was the secret-leaking, back-stabbing Alya. _“What.”_

The girl hissed into her phone, “Marinette, where are you? Are you sick? You sound like you’ve just woken up! Don’t tell me you overslept until now. It’s already recess!”

“I’m stuck at home, Alya. No thanks to _you_.”

Alya laughed, seeming to take her statement as a joke, “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Anyway, did you see the crowd outside the bakery?” She snorted, “Some people are obsessive.”

“Are you talking about yourself?” Marinette snapped.

“I— _what?_ ”

“I _told_ you it was a rumour. I _told_ you I don’t have a crush on Ladybug. Then I _asked_ you not to spread it. And what did you do? You _posted an interview with Lila about the rumour!_ Not even counting the fact that I _told_ you Lila is a liar and we hate each other, you _told the world_ who I am _without_ _my permission!_ ”

“…I…Marinette…” Alya stammered, “I don’t think…”

“You don’t think _what?_ That rumour leaves my entire family in danger! No matter if the rumour is true or not, Hawkmoth will take advantage of it by attacking us!” Tikki tugged insistently at Marinette’s sleeve, but Marinette was too angry to care, “And instead of thinking rationally for _once_ , you did exactly what I asked you not to and posted a video about it! I can’t even—“ Her voice broke, “Do I really mean less to you than a scoop? This isn’t even the first time you posted something about me behind my back! Even if we weren’t friends, you shouldn’t have done that!”

“…I didn’t think…I…I’m…” Alya swallowed. She sounded moments away from crying.

“You’re _what_? You’re _sorry_? Sorry doesn’t cut it, Alya! Sorry doesn’t take away the target on my family’s back! This is the one new weakness Hawkmoth can exploit; did you think of the disadvantage your interview puts Ladybug at? And now the bakery can’t open and I’m stuck at home because the crowd _you sent to my doors_ is close to rioting. Do you _know_ how it feels—“ Marinette froze. Something small and purple had flitted into the edge of her vision. _Akuma._ “Fuck.”

“Marinette? Marinette! What’s going on? Are you okay?”

Marinette hung up. Stupid. _Stupid._ She _knew_ how dangerous it was to get emotional. Hadn’t she just lectured Alya about responsibility? What a hypocrite. Alya had made her mad, but it was _her_ responsibility to be kind and forgiving. She was supposed to be better than that.

The akuma rushed towards her.

Marinette frantically began taking off her earrings. Her hands were trembling. She couldn’t even take off the earrings _right_. Stupid. _Stupid._

Suddenly, Tikki flew towards the akuma. Marinette’s breath hitched. She did not want to know what happened when a kwami was akumatized.

Tikki dislocated her jaw. Mouth comically wide, she swallowed the akuma whole.

Tikki turned back to Marinette and smiled. She did not become covered in purple energy, nor did a butterfly mask appear over her face.

Marinette forced herself to exhale. Her mistake didn’t cost the Ladybug Miraculous or Tikki’s freedom. She prepared herself for Tikki’s berating—and Tikki would be right. She was the Guardian; she could not afford to make mistakes. Her mistakes had already cost Master Fu his memories.

“—rinette.””

Marinette looked up. How many times had Tikki called her name already? _Idiot._ She couldn’t even go through one conversation without her emotions getting in the way; her emotions were what got her into this mess in the first place.

If only she hadn’t become flustered when Chat Noir complimented her.

“Marinette.” Tikki fluttered in front of her. “It’s okay. The akuma is gone now.”

“I…” Marinette shook her head, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lost control of my emotions like that.”

“No, I never…Marinette, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel you have to bottle up your emotions.”

Marinette startled. Tikki wasn’t going to scold her? But… “But you always warn me how dangerous it is if I’m akumatized. How can I do that if I don’t bottle up my emotions?”

“I never meant it like that. I…kwamis can negate each other’s powers, if they’re strong enough. In this case, I can purify akumas, if I see them coming and swallow them. If you ever need to let your emotions out, tell me. I can stand watch for you.”

“…why didn’t you ever tell me?” It would’ve saved Marinette so much worry. She gingerly sat down on her bed, rubbing her face with her hands. She still felt like a mess, both physically and emotionally. But Hawkmoth rarely sent out a second akuma so soon after the first is purified, so she was reasonably safe at the moment.

“It isn’t…exactly pleasant, and it never came up.” Tikki sounded sheepish. “I’m sorry I never told you, Marinette.” 

Marinette glanced up, and blinked. Tikki looked slightly paler than usual, leaning more towards pink and grey than red and black. In the dim light of the room, she wouldn’t have noticed without looking for it.

“Tikki…” Marinette hesitated; as much as Tikki’s direct purification would be a relief, she didn’t want to cause her friend any discomfort. “What side effects are there?”

“Hmm?” Tikki blinked, “Oh, there isn’t—“ She gagged. A white butterfly made its way out of her throat. Tikki coughed, before continuing, “—there isn’t any except _that._ ” She made a face, “I hate that feeling. But Marinette, don’t worry about me. You shouldn’t bury your emotions just because of this.”

“But…”

“Think of it like this: I’d rather you vent your emotions in a controlled environment while I stand guard, than for your emotions to burst out of you without warning because you’ve been locking it up. If you won’t accept it’s for your good, consider it as something that can help prevent your akumatization.”

“Okay.” Marinette didn’t expect to take up Tikki’s offer often, but when she phrased it like that, it did sound like an appealing idea to keep on the table. “But I think I’ve vented all my emotions over this…disaster already. Do you want a cookie?”

Tikki beamed. Cookies—and macarons—always cheered the both of them up. 

* * *

“Dark wings fall.”

Nooroo spiralled out of the Butterfly Miraculous, leaving a brooding Gabriel Agreste behind.

How did Ladybug reach the designer girl’s bedroom fast enough to purify the akuma before it even made its way to the victim?

“Master,” Nooroo asked sullenly, “Where are my grapes?”

“Not now, Nooroo.”

The way the akuma had been purified felt off too. It was…it felt different from Ladybug’s purification, though he couldn’t put a finger on to how.

Wait. Wasn’t the designer girl the one the reporter girl was claiming to be Ladybug’s crush?

“Master. I’m hungry.”

Gabriel sighed, “I said, _not now, Nooroo._ Are there any method other than Ladybug’s yo-yo to purify my akumas?”

Nooroo pouted, “I’m not supposed to talk to you now.”

Gabriel scowled, “I order you to tell me if there are any methods other than Ladybug’s power to purify my akumas.”

“Yes. I want my grapes.”

“Nooroo, stop acting like a petulant child.”

“I. Want. My. Grapes.”

“I _order_ you to tell me all the ways my akumas can be purified.”

Nooroo gave him a sour look. “There are artefacts that can negate a kwami’s powers, and some kwamis can negate the powers of other kwamis. Now. I. Want. My. Grapes.”

Gabriel smiled, “Good.” He plucked a grape—one of the fat, expensive types—from the small plastic box in his suit, and held it out to Nooroo. “See? That wasn’t so hard.” 

As Nooroo chewed sulkily on his grape, Gabriel decided the rumour held more weight than he had originally thought. It would make sense if Ladybug gave her lover an artefact that could purify his akumas, after Princess Justice.

Now, how could he use this?

* * *

Marinette checked her phone, smiling. Aside from the incident that morning, Marinette was in a strangely good mood for the rest of the day. It might have something to do with the fact she finally had time to catch up on her projects. Jagged Stone’s latest commission was almost complete.

She froze at the notification Imagram sent her.

_#Maribug_ was trending.

_What._

As a teenager well-versed in the dangers of the Internet, Marinette should’ve known better than to click on the tag.

But evidently, Marinette loved to suffer.

She clicked on the notification.

The first image to greet her was an erotic drawing of Ladybug and Marinette _tongue wrestling_.

Marinette shrieked and threw her phone into the wall.

Her phone didn’t even have the decency to break.

* * *

“How are you, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked teasingly as Ladybug landed on the rooftop. They were at one of their usual spots for their weekly strategy meetings. It was at their last strategy meeting that Chat Noir first commented on Ladybug’s supposed crush on Marinette.

“Disastrous.” Ladybug grumbled. “The rumour’s still viral and I just saw fanart of Marinette and me _French kissing._ It’s only been a _day._ How did the artists draw so many pieces fanart in such a short time?”

Chat Noir grinned, “Don’t you want to know how the real thing feels like?” 

Ladybug groaned, “It’s your fault this spread too, you know. I still can’t believe Adrien heard our conversation.”

“ _I_ still can’t believe Marinette tattled on Adrien to you. And you say you aren’t close to her.”

Ladybug opened her mouth to retort, but was rudely interrupted by a distant explosion. She sighed; she might as well use the akuma as an opportunity to let out some of her frustrations.

* * *

Dynamight was a difficult opponent. Ladybug’s timer was running out by the time the akuma was defeated.

It didn’t help that the reporters kept getting in the way.

There had been far less reporters during the fight with Pastry Man, probably because the fight was over so fast. This being the first big akuma fight since Alya posted the interview, every reporter in Paris seemed to want a statement from Ladybug.

In their haste to get close to Ladybug, the reporters seemed to have thrown every akuma-related protocol away.

Did she already mention how inconvenient and annoying that was?

Ladybug had to remind herself not to yell at the reporters as her timer beeped for the third time.

“Ladybug, is the rumour true?” “Ladybug, does Mlle. Dupain-Cheng know your secret identity?” “How do you feel about Mlle. Rossi exposing your secret crush?” “Chat Noir, are you heartbroken that Ladybug already has a lover?” “Ladybug, how do you respond to the knowledge that your love is mutual?”

Oh, the backstabbing jerk called Alya was here too.

How did they expect her to answer all those questions at the same time? Ladybug hissed, “Chat, help me out.”

Chat Noir smiled apologetically, “Sorry, Bugaboo, I don’t have any time left.” Right on cue, his timer beeped insistently. He was down to his last pad. “Good luck!”

The bastard cat leapt away, stranding her in the sea of reporters. Ladybug tried not to scowl.

She put on her best PR smile, which always seemed to trick people into thinking she know what she was doing. She couldn’t possibly answer all those questions within two minutes, so what—an interview! That was it!

“Unfortunately, I cannot answer all of your questions now. I will allow for an interview tomorrow with TVi. I’ll arrange details as soon as possible. Bug out!” She hastily swung away. No, it wasn't an escape. It was a _strategic retreat_.

Good. Now she only had to work out how to dissuade people from believing in the rumour before tomorrow.

* * *

The crowds still didn’t go away on the third day.

Marinette made a face from her balcony at the crowds; she had hoped she could outwait the crowds, as unlikely as that was. But the bakery couldn’t be closed indefinitely, and she couldn’t hide from the crowds—and school—forever too.

That did not mean she wanted to drown in a mob anytime soon.

She arrived at school in a Chat Noir hoodie and a pair of thick-rimmed turquoise sunglasses. The hoodie was a gag gift from Chat; he would probably have an aneurysm if he knew she was actually wearing it. 

The disguise was about as far as she could get from her usual style without either breaking out her biker outfit, wearing her Marino disguise or borrowing Chat Noir’s banana suit. She had even switched her schoolbag and purse to ones she didn’t use often; on the off chance that someone would recognize them.

If the mobs still recognized her after all the effort she put in assembling a disguise, she didn’t know what she would do.

(Her brain supplied that she would probably cry, nearly be akumatized and then feel incredibly guilty for making Tikki swallow an akuma again; evidently, she didn’t deal well with rhetorical statements.)

* * *

Marinette breathed a sigh of relief as she finally entered the classroom. Pushing through the crowds had been hell, but at least no one recognized her.

Adrien looked up and grinned as she pulled down her hood, “Nice hoodie, but shouldn’t you be wearing something Ladybug-themed?”

Since when could she feel so unflustered with the full weight of her crush’s gaze on her?

Never mind, it was too early to ponder questions like this.

She rolled her eyes playfully and sat down, pocketing her sunglasses. Next to her, Alya was fidgeting with her shirt. Marinette ignored her.

The school bell rang literal seconds after she had sat down. If it weren’t for the fact that she was not out of breath, she could say at least one part of her routine remained the same.

The first few periods passed with a tension that could be cut with a butcher’s knife. Alya spent more time fidgeting than paying attention.

Marinette continued to ignore her.

The recess bell rang.

As soon as Mme. Bustier left the classroom, Alya blurted, “I’m sorry!”

Marinette blinked. She hadn’t expected Alya to actually apologize to her. No one ever did, it seemed; they all waited for her to make the first move.

“I’m sorry,” Alya continued, “there’s no excuse for what I did. I violated your privacy and posted about the rumour after you explicitly told me not to. I shouldn’t have done that, no matter if the rumour is true or not. I know I can’t remove all the consequences of my actions, but I already deleted the interview and made a post to tell my followers not to hound you. I promise I won’t post anything about you without your permission again.” She swallowed, “I hope you can forgive me, Marinette.” 

“I…” Marinette hesitated. She should tell Alya she forgave her and comfort her, but would it be genuine? She was tired of saying empty words of forgiveness and having the repentant bounce right back to their former habits.

She mildly noted the Marinette from one week earlier wouldn’t have thought that; but she was just so tired of everything right now, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“I can’t forgive you right now.”

Alya’s shoulder’s sagged. Marinette fought the urge to take back her words.

“I can’t do that now, for it to be genuine,” she continued instead, “but I accept your apology.”

Alya smiled tightly, “Thank you. Excuse me; I need to use the toilet.” She rushed out of the classroom.

Marinette hoped she didn’t have to deal with an akumatized Alya later. (She didn't.)

Still, she felt somewhat lighter.

* * *

By the time the scheduled interview came around, Marinette was almost in a good mood. Almost.

“Good evening, Ladybug.” The interviewer was Nadja again. Was TVi really that short-staffed? “The day before yesterday, Ladyblogger Mlle. Césaire posted an interview…”

* * *

Marinette collapsed into her bed. All things considered, this interview was one of the most generic interviews she had given. Aside from an akuma attack that was quickly dealt with, everything had gone smoothly. She emphasized that the rumour was not true, that Lila was not her best friend, that people should stop bothering Marinette. With the message stated so plainly, even the most thick-headed person should get the message and go home.

She even returned home with enough time to study before bed.

Satisfied, Marinette closed her eyes.

* * *

A shrill melody tore through her dreams. Marinette startled awake. What— _oh!_ She had different ringtones for akumas, alarms and phone calls. It was the latter.

Tikki floated over with her phone as Marinette groggily rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She checked the caller ID.

Oh. It was Alya. Again.

Marinette’s heart sank.

She might have accepted Alya’s apology, but that didn’t mean she wanted to talk to Alya for the time being. She still needed space.

She had thought that Alya would keep her distance for a while too. But now…had Alya called to ask about the interview?

Marinette _could_ decline the phone call, be what if it was about something important?

She clicked accept.

“Hi.” Marinette mumbled, trying to sound as ungrumpy as possible. “What do you want?”

“Is Ladybug still with you?” Alya asked cautiously. She sounded…concerned. Unexcited. Unenergetic. Un-Alya-like.

Something was wrong.

Marinette frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“Someone…” Alya hesitated. “I didn’t post this on the Ladyblog because I promised you I wouldn’t post anything about you. But one of the fans…one of the fans who were staking out at your house took a photo of Ladybug landing on your balcony and going into your room.” She paused. “It’s gone viral.”

Marinette’s heart stopped. _“FUCK!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who came here for crack and shenanigans but found angst instead: sorry. I tagged this fic ‘crack treated seriously’ and that means the full spectrum of crack, fluff and angst on a crack idea. 
> 
> Also, please don’t interpret this as salt; I felt like this was something that could actually happen and wrote it as such. I intend to stay away from the path of salt for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> aNy ThOuGhT? pLeAsE cOmMeNt uwu


End file.
